Respect
by OkayDokey33
Summary: Conner confronts La'gaan about La'gaan and M'gann's breakup, though with the animosity the two of them have for one another, it doesn't go as smoothly as Conner would have hoped.


"Hey, La'gaan!" Superboy, Conner Kent, cried as he attempted to catch up to the green and fish-like Atlantean who was currently doing his best to avoid him, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he quickened the pace of his strides. He was being fast enough to place some distance between him and the unwanted Kryptonian, but slow enough as to not attract any unwanted attention from the other members of the team or the League scattered throughout the Watchtower, who were all taking a much needed and much deserved respite after having barely saved the Earth from The Reach's destructive plan. Add all of that with the team's attempt at ending The Light once and for all and Kid Flash's life meeting an unexpected and tragic end and you would get what La'gaan would call a very busy day, one where a moment of peace and quiet would definitely be wanted, appreciated, and warranted, something that Superboy's presence was no doubt NOT going to give. "La'gaan! Wait up!" Much to Superboy's chagrin, Lagoon Boy continued to ignore him even when Superboy had managed to catch up with him and match his pace as he continued to try and walk away and avoid the confrontation. Superboy let out an exasperated sigh before firmly grabbing La'gaan's shoulder and stopping the abrasive Atlantean in his tracks. "We need to talk."

Lagoon Boy bowed his head and shook it as he let out an exasperated sigh of his own before roughly shaking Conner's hand off of his shoulder, looking Conner square in the eyes, and growling, "Don't feel like it."

Much to La'gaan's displeasure, Conner immediately stepped in front of him and blocked his path in an attempt to keep him from walking away. "Sorry, but this can't wait," Conner said with a slight edge evident in his voice making it crystal clear that Conner was intending to have this talk whether La'gaan liked it or not.

La'gaan clenched his fists in frustration. "Then make time."

"Can't," Superboy simply and firmly retorted.

La'gaan gritted his teeth. "Well, that's too bad, chum, because after everything that's been going on, I'd say that today's been a pretty long day."

Superboy's face remained surprisingly unchanged at La'gaan's uncharacteristic response. "So what? You decided to call it a day?" He crossed his arms and frowned. "Sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Neptune's beard!" Lagoon Boy cried before angrily stabbing his finger against Superboy's chest. "Like I care about what YOU think!"

"You should... chum."

"Oh, yeah?" La'gaan held up his index finger up in front of Conner's face. "And why's that, huh?! Give me one reason! One reason why I should give a flipper about what YOU of all people think!"

"Because it's about M'gann!" Conner firmly answered.

La'gaan laughed as he sarcastically struck the side of his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh, is that it? Well then, that's just great!" He then gritted his teeth and glared at Superboy before saying, "If that's the case, then go right on ahead. Gloat! Gloat about how she dumped me just so that she could get back with you!"

"I…," Conner clenched his fists as he averted his eyes to the side, "I didn't come here to gloat."

La'gaan let out a small gasp of surprise before eyeing Superboy suspiciously and asking, "Wait… what?"

"I…," Conner let out another exasperated sigh as he ran one of his hands through his hair until his hand reached the back of his neck, which he awkwardly rubbed as he placed his other hand just as awkwardly against his hip. "Look, I just came to say that… I'm sorry for what happened between you and M'gann." This understandably earned him another surprised gasp from La'gaan. "I… I know that it's weird, coming from me and all, but I know firsthand just how hard breaking up with someone can be, especially when you still have feelings for them, so I just wanted you to know that I've been where you are right now and I wanted to tell you that – argh!" Conner slowly sat up from the ground and tenderly fixed his jaw before glaring up at Lagoon Boy and crying, "What was that for?!"

"Neptune's beard!" Lagoon Boy cried, glaring and angrily clenching and shaking the fist that had just decked Superboy as he did. "I don't need your pity!"

Superboy quickly stood back up and angrily got into Lagoon Boy's face, giving Lagoon Boy a nasty glare of his own. "Fine then!" He then began to angrily make is leave. "See if I care!"

"I didn't care whether or not you cared in the first place!" La'gaan cried back. "I could care less about what the guy my ex broke up with me for thinks of me!" Upon hearing this, Conner stopped right in his tracks as Lagoon Boy let out a bitter huff and muttered, "Not that I could ever be an 'ex' to her to begin with!"

"Wait," Conner turned around and gave La'gaan a curiously concerned look, "what are you talking about?"

Lagoon Boy let out another angry huff as he bitterly glared back at him and answered, "Humph, that's right. You heard me." He clenched his fists in frustration. "Our entire relationship was a sham! To her anyway. Apparently, Angelfish only ever thought of me as her 'rebound guy'. I never had a chance."

"La'gaan," Conner softly said, "I had no idea."

"Humph, why do you care?" La'gaan asked. "Don't you see? With me out of the picture, you and Angelfish can finally get back together again. The two of you can finally have your happy little ending."

Conner let out a tiny and surprised gasp before sadly bowing his head and muttering, "Even if we did, we wouldn't have wanted it at the expense of yours."

La'gaan skeptically raised an eyebrow at this before crestfallenly bowing his head and dejectedly saying, "Yeah, well, I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles." A long and awkward silence came between the two of them before La'gaan glared back at Conner and threatened, "You better treat her right, you hear me? Or else you're going to have me to deal with. Got it?"

Conner stared at him in awe for a moment before giving La'gaan a small and understanding smile and nod. "Yeah, got it."

The two of them stared at each other for a while before La'gaan smirked at him and said, "Good," before going on his merry way. Where exactly he was going to go, even he himself didn't know, but one thing was for certain: anywhere away from the Boy of Steel was definitely ideal.

As Superboy watched him walk away, and the moment Lagoon Boy was well out of earshot, he muttered, "First the meeting between The Light and The Reach and now this." He smiled as he let out a sad and tiny chuckle. "You really do care about her, don't you, La'gaan?" He then bowed his head and ran one of hands bashfully through his hair and continued, "Despite the fact that neither of us were either of each others' favorite members on the team, and despite the fact that, coming from me, you might not care all that much...," he raised his head and looked firmly towards La'gaan's retreating backside, "... to care so much about someone who you think doesn't care all too much about you...," he smiled once more, "I respect that. Despite what anybody else says, as far as I'm concerned, La'gaan, you truly deserve to be a part of this team. Don't let anybody convince you otherwise."

* * *

Author's Note: Young Justice is coming back, so I thought I'd commemorate the occasion by trying to get back into writing for it. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
